Hot section components of a gas turbine engine may be operated in high temperature environments that may approach or exceed the softening or melting points of the materials of the components. Such components may include air foils including, for example turbine blades or vanes which may have one or more surfaces exposed high temperature combustion or exhaust gases flowing across the surface of the competent. Different techniques have been developed to assist with cooling of such components including, for example, application of a thermal barrier coating to the component, construction the component as single or dual walled structure, and passing a cooling fluid, such as air, across or through a portion of the.